I will save a star (revised)
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: I revised the story because some people didn't get it... Same plot except chapter two is going to be diffrent once I do it. Sorry to those who were dissapoited but it was my first fic. please r
1. Default Chapter

I will save a star  
  
For you  
  
Ranma walked back and forth in the dojo. He was dressed in a black suit but without a tie. His hair was not braided. It was much like how his hair when he went to train at the cursed springs. He stopped and walked out of the dojo. He looked up at the stars the shone bright around the moon making stand out. It was a full moon tonight. The sky looked as if it was black paper and the stars and the moon were perfectly painted on it. It looked like the night Ranma and Akane cried together, when Akane's father had died in a tournament. Or that night when Ranma had asked Akane on a date for the first time. Or the night when they had their first kiss. All of these night he wished he could go back to...  
  
" Ssss! Nabiki!" Akane was getting her hair done by Nabiki. She had taken on the role as "The Older Sister" ever since Kasumi went off and married Tofu.  
  
" Akane you wanna look nice don't you?" Nabiki had done the finishing touches.  
  
" Hm. I guess it will only be Mr.Satome and me tonight. I guess I'll invite Kuno..." Nabiki thought aloud.  
  
" Still dating him Nabiki? If you didn't blackmail him you wouldn't be going out with him." Akane said. " At least me and Kasumi could get a guy without blackmailing them. I guess only me and Kasumi have the Tendo women charm..."  
  
" Oh Akane! That's not true I can get any man I want!" Nabiki said.  
  
" Oh yeah and that's why you haven't had a date in 3 years! At least I have Ranma!" Akane screamed.  
  
" WELL IF IT WASN"T FOR DAD..." Nabiki stopped. " Sorry Akane."  
  
" No I should be apologizing." Akane hugged her sister. " Wish me luck with Ranma?"  
  
" Yeah good luck `Kane!" Nabiki said as Akane left in her short black dress.  
  
" Ranma..." Akane snuck up behind him. He stared at the sky as if he was in a trance. She couldn't deny it. The sky did look pretty tonight. She came up in front of him.  
  
" Hello." She hugged him. He looked down at her. She looked so beautiful tonight.  
  
" Hey, Akane look at the sky." She looked up at the sky. " Now look at the brightest star you see. That star, I save for you. That star holds the memories we share. That star is the star that will watch over us. That star is our star. Akane, my love, my best friend. Will you give me this honor and allow me to marry you?" Akane started to cry.  
  
" I-I-I will!" She hugged him.  
  
" Wait. Here." He turned her around and put a necklace around her neck and kissed her.  
  
" Lets go." Akane and Ranma walked into town hand in hand and random times stopping to gaze at the stuff in the window. They soon stopped at a Japanese restaurant. It was bursting with color everywhere. Akane swayed to the beat of Sugar Water (Cibo Matto). Ranma laughed as Akane started to dance and sing. She had a look kind of a `Marilyn Monroe' look in her eyes.  
  
" Why don't we dance before we eat Akane?" Ranma said. Akane replied by pulling him on the dance floor. The started to move close together in rhythm, they let loose in a way they never had before. Akane let out a soft moan. Ranma took the lead holding Akane's hips moving them ever so slowly. Akane couldn't help but moan more, it felt so good. Akane decided it was her turn. She moved up and down on him and then got close to him and kissed him lovingly using her tongue and directed Ranma's hands as he moved them softly rubbing her. She ended it with a soft purr into his mouth and let go of him.  
  
" Scuse' me. Your table ready now." The waiter took them to their table and gave them menus.  
  
" I already know what I want. How `bout you Akane?" Ranma Asked.  
  
" Um I guess." Akane said.  
  
" Ok. What you like young lady?"  
  
" Um, the spaghetti with Alfredo Parmesan." Akane said.  
  
" And you?" the waiter said with a sigh. Akane got the feeling that Ranma had been here before and they knew his appetite very well  
  
" I'm going to eat light today so I'll have..." Ranma had ordered so much that 6 waiters had to bring the food on trays! Each of them had trays with at least four plates on them. (Hey it was true; he did eat `light'.)  
  
As soon as they were done, they decided to go back to the dojo. But as soon as they were halfway there, Ranma turned around a corner. She turned too, following him. Soon she ended up at a beautiful lake. It was soooo nice! Akane looked around he was near the lake sitting. He looked at her and smiled. He started to hum.  
  
" Ranma. It beautiful here!" Akane sat by him.  
  
" Akane, I wanted this night to be perfect for us. And only us." Ranma kissed her.  
  
Akane stood up.  
  
" We should home. Nabiki is probley bored out of her mind." Akane took Ranma's hand and they walked home occasionally stopping to look at the stars  
  
**********  
  
Akane woke with P-chan at her side. She moved slowly so she didn't wake him. It was early. No one would be up by now. She crept along the wooden floor being sure not to wake anyone. She opened Ranma's door. He was alone and sleeping peacefully. She laid close to him on the small futon with her head on his chest hearing him breath.  
  
" Mornin' Akane." Ranma said still half asleep.  
  
" Good morning Ranma." Akane said getting as close as she could get. Ranma shivered as her cold skin touched him.  
  
" Why ya up so early?" He asked getting used to her cold skin.  
  
" I just woke up." She lifted her head so she could look at him, " is there a problem Ranma? Because if there is..." Ranma put his hand over her mouth.  
  
" Silence. It's ok. I like it."  
  
" Ranma! Akane! Mr. Satome! Kuno! Breakfast!" Nabiki yelled. Ranma and Akane looked at each other.  
  
" Kuno?" Akane said.  
  
" I don't wanna know. Lets go." They left to go eat.  
  
**********  
  
Akane wasn't busy, so she decided to stop by Dr. Tofu's old office. Genma now worked there. Ranma worked there too.  
  
Once she got there, she saw a crowd of people.  
  
" What's going on?" Akane asked.  
  
" It's 'de boy. Ed' been actin' like e' cad' don' know when'd ed' ged over it. You dink ed' be over it seen is' dad is a docder." Akane looked at the man. She couldn't understand a word he had said.  
  
" My friend here said Dr. Genma's son has been acting like a cat." The woman took a second look at Akane. " Say... You wouldn't be Akane Tendo? Would you? If you are get in there! We got some sick people out here!" The crowd shoved Akane inside. The door shut behind her.  
  
" Meeeoooooowwww!" Ranma jumped on Akane and sat on her lap.  
  
" Ranma you're so heavy!" Akane pushed him off her lap as he recovered.  
  
" Ugg... Akane?" Ranma got up and kissed Akane.  
  
" Hi Ranma. I came to visit and when I got here you were a cat." Akane laughed.  
  
" Maybe I should be a cat more often..." Ranma said kissing Akane again and again.  
  
" You don't have to be a cat to get my attention." Akane slightly pushed Ranma away. " You got sick people out there Ranma."  
  
" Ok, fine." Ranma got up disappointed.  
  
" But I'll be here when you're done..." Akane smiled.  
  
**********  
  
It took awhile but Ranma finally finished. He looked around. Akane was on the couch reading a magazine. She didn't look up. Ranma slowly crept around the couch. She still didn't budge. He then leaped on top of her like a wild animal.  
  
" Ranma! I didn't see you!" Akane said.  
  
" I didn't want you to see me." Ranma kissed Akane's neck.  
  
" Ranma, it's late. Maybe we should go home." Akane said.  
  
" Maybe, maybe not." Ranma un-buttoned Akane's shirt.  
  
" Well, Nabiki might be worried about us or me or you..."  
  
" And your point is..." Ranma moved down to the cleavage.  
  
" Whoa Ranma! Not that far." Akane got up and started buttoning her shirt.  
  
" Akane what's really bothering you?" Ranma said annoyed.  
  
" What do you mean? I just want to go home."  
  
" Yeah uh huh sure…"  
  
" Ranma I want to go home. Now." Akane raised her voice slightly.  
  
" Right after this..." Ranma went over to kiss her, but Akane got up.  
  
" Damn Ranma is that all you think about!" Akane yelled.  
  
" No, I think about other stuff."  
  
" It sure doesn't seem like it!"  
  
" Are you saying I'm to stupid to think about other stuff?" Ranma had been trying not to get mad but he too, had raised his voice.  
  
" Well, maybe you are!" Akane stormed out the office and Ranma just slumped down on the couch.  
  
" Oh great." Ranma said  
  
**********  
  
" Uh huh. Yeah ok. See you soon." Nabiki hung up the phone.  
  
" Who was that?" Akane asked.  
  
" Kasumi. She's visiting. Today." Nabiki said. Then she held out her hand. "1,000 yen please." Nabiki took the money Akane presented to her and went off to find more ways to get people to give her money.  
  
Akane lay against the wall. She was still thinking about last week when she had a fight with Ranma. He hadn't come home and she was too angry with him to even bother to look for him. Now she was worried. Did Ranma not come home because of a simple little disagreement? Well, it wasn't that little but it couldn't have been so bad. Not something he wouldn't come home for. Genma told Akane repeatedly not to worry but Akane couldn't help it. She loved him but it was late that day and she wanted to come home badly. She really thought Nabiki was worried. She thought about how things would be if they went to far. All Akane wanted was a normal relationship without rushing into love making. Akane heard a knock on the door she didn't bother to get it.  
  
" Well." Nabiki said looking straight at her. Akane just turned her head. " Fine Akane. Don't move just let me do all the work. You just sit back and do nothing."  
  
" Thanks Nabiki. I'm sure I will." Akane said sourly. Nabiki just walked away to get the door. Akane was quiet so she could hear what Nabiki and hopefully the other person was saying. But she could only hear what Nabiki was saying.  
  
" Uh huh. Oh you two did... Well I'll be sure to tell her for you. Bye." Nabiki approached Akane with a package. " Here Akane. It's from Ranma. He said he loves you he 's sorry if he caused you any pain, he's going to go live in the doctor office because he thinks you guys need some space." Akane went up to her room and opened up the gift Ranma had sent her. It was a necklace that linked Akane and Ranma with a heart. Akane smiled. She loved Ranma and Ranma loved her.  
  
**********  
  
A few weeks passed and Ranma wanted Akane. He needed her more than anything. If he couldn't have her again, he would surely die. He wanted to go back but he couldn't. He was sure Akane hated him now and would never want to see his face again.  
  
Ranma was growing thin though. Even though Ranma was very sick, Satome just kept telling Akane he was ok and he didn't tell Ranma how much Akane missed him. Satome thought of this as a life test. He didn't care about Ranma's health.  
  
Ranma looked up into the sky from his bed. The stars were brighter than ever. Ranma loved the stars but tonight they didn't seem to make him happy. He wanted Akane but now he was to ill to even pick up the phone. He just stayed in his bed pale as ever.  
  
A few, maybe three days later Kasumi stopped by the office. She walked in with a basket of food. She walked into Ranma's room. With one look at Ranma the basket dropped to the floor.  
  
" Oh Ranma! You're sick!" Kasumi rushed to his side. He didn't answer her he just groaned.  
  
" I have to call Akane!" Kasumi picked up the phone. She felt a cold hand on her lap.  
  
" Don't. Let her decide." Ranma's voice was faint.  
  
" No Ranma. Can't you see you're killing yourself? If you loved Akane enough you would get better for her and stay alive for her. I can't believe you would do this to yourself. Ranma if you really want Akane to love you stay alive for her." Kasumi took his hand it was colder. Colder than before. " Ranma?" Kasumi cried. " Ranma!? RANMA!" He was gone.  
  
**********  
  
Kasumi was quiet all day. She didn't even bother to eve mention Ranma's death. She went up to her room and just sat there.  
  
" Well," she said aloud. " How am I supposed to explain this to Akane? How am I supposed to explain this to Ranma's mother!"  
  
" Kasumi…" Nabiki was at the door with a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
" Nabiki, you heard didn't you…"  
  
" Listen, I know a way you can tell Akane how Ranma died, but first I have to explain something to you…"  
  
**********  
  
Akane listened to the news. Her eyes filled with tears of sadness. How could Ranma do that to himself? How could he love her that much?  
  
" Akane, I'm sorry." Nabiki said.  
  
" No, please… Don't be sorry." Akane ran up to her room to drown in her own tears.  
  
**********  
  
Ten years passed since Ranma's tragic death. Everything was fine. Kasumi and Doctor Tofu had a child and moved away, Nabiki married became a big business woman and moved to Tokyo, and Akane had married Ryoga after he finally told her how much he loved her, but that ended. Ryoga and Akane separated and Ryoga married Ukyo. Akane was alone with her son Kione and daughter Misha.  
  
Akane was very lonesome. No one came around anymore. So Shampoo decided to move in with Akane. She was very nice to Akane now. Shampoo married Moose and had two children of her own. Mia and Yoshi.  
  
" Akane why you so sad." Shampoo asked one day.  
  
" I know this might sound silly Shampoo but I still miss Ranma. I miss his smile, his laugh, even his insults! I would do anything for him." Akane said. She leaned on Shampoo's shoulder.  
  
" Shampoo know what Akane mean. Shampoo very sad when she heard Ranma dead, but Shampoo move on now. Akane should too."  
  
" I know I should but it's weird. When I was married to Ryoga sometimes I would think he was Ranma. And now I still hear his voice in my ears." Akane said softly.  
  
" But, he gone. Shampoo know that, Moose know that, you know that. You need to realize that Ranma no come back. Ever." Shampoo noticed the tears in Akane's eyes and hugged her. " It be alright Akane-chan."  
  
**********  
  
That night the only person in the whole house was Akane. This was the perfect opportunity. He could do it now without there being a big crowd. But would Akane believe him?  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: I noticed some people said my story made no sense so I kinda revised it. I took down the second chapter so I can revise that too. I hope this one makes more sense and people like this one better.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Akane Tendo Satome ( 


	2. That little star

Akane slept on her white pillow. She looked over to the side. She was so lonely. Ranma waasn't there anymore she knew that, but she just wanted someone to love. Ranma was her joy what made her want to live. Damn Genma! Why did he lie to Akane! Why did he tell Akane Ranma was sick and that he was dying! Or was it Ranma's chocie? Was it his choice to tell Genma that he was alright and that he didn't want Akane to worry. God dammit! She was stupid to not let him have his way with her. She was stupid for not even thinking of going to see him! Why oh why was she so blind? She looked over at the door. Her son Kione was there standing looking at Akane. He looked like Ryoga a lot. But he had Ranma's charm and grace.  
  
" Mommy." He said. He took out a picture of her and Ranma at a carnaval. They were laughing togeter. " Who's this?" He said Akane smiled. She sat up and put Kione on her lap.  
  
" This is your godfather Ranma." She said.  
  
" How come I've never seen him before?" Kione asked.  
  
" Well..."  
  
" Is he an Angel like Grandma and Grandpa?" Kione asked. Akane smiled She picked up Kione and brought him over to the window.  
  
" Yes. He is an Angel. But he doesn't live in heaven." Akane said.  
  
" Where does he live Mommy?" Kione asked.  
  
" See that star out there?" Akane said pointing. Kione shook his head yes. " That's where he lives. That is our star. So when I become an Angel, that's where I'll live too." Akane said. Kione looked up at her.  
  
" Can me and Misha come live there too?" He said looking back at the star. Akane started to cry.  
  
" Ofcourse you can."  
  
**********  
  
Ryoga looked over at his beutiful wife. He looked out the window into the sky. " Ranma! Dammit why'd you have to die?" He whispered. He looked up. He saw a star shinning bright. He smiled a little. Ranma was his best friend. Almost like a brother. Sure, he fought him time to time, they've had their quarrels, but Ranma was always there to help him. Now he would never be there. He knew that star was Ranma's star. Maybe, just maybe, he will always be there. 


End file.
